


Crows' mob

by huangpu94



Category: The songs of nightingale - Mondcelet
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, London, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangpu94/pseuds/huangpu94
Summary: Sex, murder and love between Andre Belov, a emotional underworld killer and Erika Rosinen, a girl who cannot be killed.





	Crows' mob

**Author's Note:**

> Contain sexual content and description of a murder.

part 3 dead stunner  
I'd killed before.   
She was a lovely young lady. I don't really believe her. Of cause, it's hard to believe why chic girl like her would laid here in this little train station. But the world is full of freaks. So why not her.  
She had pale skin, almost like colour of light ivory, her face looked young and naive, with some freckles around her nose and her lip was plump and moist. She was stunning in faint light of the night.She said her name is Erika. That's all l had to know.  
“Do you want a cup of tea?” I asked her.  
“Sure.” She said. Looked even cuter.  
We talked about everything—her profession, the movies she liked and her hobbies. I could't imagine I could ever meet someone I felt so comfortable with. If I gave myself more time, I could see we would became a couple together in the nearest future, we could have two kids together, becoming old and grey-haired.  
Except her must gone.  
I really fell sorry for her. For myself too. That's why I ask her does she want had some fun tonight with me.  
She didn't say no.

She dressed in grey and navy blue tonight. Made her almost looked like a boy. Her slim but toned legs were longer than average, perfect in the short heather grey track trousers. Not for night club, although.  
"Did you got any plan in you head yet?" She asked. Made a little nervous smile.  
Yes. A bottle of good wine, maybe Champagne. A nasty shag, probably a shower together, until midnight she would be safe. I imagine myself bathed in his warm scarlet blood, felt her smooth and soft skin underneath my body. I couldn't help but smirk.  
She face were shadowed in blank. "Of cause." I answered her," we would both enjoy it."  
That's all the encourage she needed.

I took her to my own place, one of many, to be honest. She smiled like a kid had finally get candy. I fed her with brew and steak. She seems to like it. When I kissed her on those full but elegant lip, I tasted sweetness and minty. Oh, she was made of my dream.  
Her hands were now behind my neck, my hair stiffed. She lifted her chin to show more neck for me. Those skins here are soft and creamy. I must left some bruise on it. She hadn't complain so I ignored. My finger was now under her top, and her opened he legs wilder to made me access. Her eyes were now in deep greyish blue colour, full of lust and shone. She hold my T-shirt tight, and my jeans suddenly seems too small.  
I want to devour her. So I did.  
She made some small noisy, nothing bigger than little cute whimpers and moans. I massage her clitoris with my thumb and heard her cried with pleasure. What a wonderful night.  
I saw blood with the mucus but she looked alright, eyes closed and cheek flushed. She looked adorable. My chest heaved and mouth thirsty, went down taking her clitoris with my teeth slightly and she cried out again this time louder but also inhaled quicker. I devour her flavour and iron-like taste.

She fall asleep in my hug, had no idea she'd slept with what kind of monster.  
And tomorrow will be her last day.

When I opened my eyes in the morning light, she were still sleeping. She face was near My pit of neck, hair mess and face pale, only the tip of her nose are sheer pink. She look so beautiful, but older than my original thought.   
I kissed her in forehead. And than I snap her long gorgeous neck. When her body become cold, I fucked her petite corpse again and this time make sure my seed would bury deep in her now useless womb.

Part 4 she said  
I wake up, then finds out I was in the middle of some dark mud--more like hell, down to the ground and boxed. I couldn't breath no matter how much I tried. Oh fuck.  
I still had watch on my wrist. It's two days after I met Max in my old university and now I felt totally fucked up. I couldn't recall any memory in those two days but I could tell why-- somehow I get murdered, again. Fuck my life, or death.

And I hadn't worn anything. Shit.

Anyway after I dug out of ground few hours later but felt like days, I called Jamie, and Thomas. My cousins sent me their new boy toy -- a beefcake I would say. It seems like a nice shag as a brand new start of new life was always appreciated. I envied them. By the way, his name? Is Victor.

Back to my cousins’ home they were not happy at all. But it's ok.  
"We was wondering where have you been for nearly two days." Thomas said.  
"I don't know." Well, I've told them the truth. He rolled his eyeballs. Ok.  
"Just because you couldn't die doesn't means you wouldn't get hurt." He warned me, once more and exhaled,"go fuck yourself."  
Bye bye, T-tam.  
Jamie didn't say anything. Giving up totally.  
Ok now I had job to be done.

I called Max, he showed in Russell Square again this time I bought my laptop.  
"Ok, I've looked for everything I could got in British museum and there is nothing suspicious. But look at this." I showed him a photo taken by my phone--I lost my latest one during my mysterious death but I'd got my cloud date back! Thanks to high technique. It's a photo of Sebastian, ex of him and another man walk side by side through the exhibitions.  
"The Assyria." He said, his tone was flat.  
"Yeah. But I have no clue what this to do with your case."  
"It's not." He said, look way tired than he should be. "Thanks anyway. I shall buy your lunch."  
And you know what? I was hungry.

He bought me a sandwich which taste plain and dry. We sat together on settee in the centre of Russell Square. And there is a young man with brown hair, shape cheek and most handsome face I'd ever seen walk toward us. The man worn a skinny black leather jacket, tight dark blue jeans and white T shirt. He was not the most gorgeous creature in the world but he was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen.  
"Fuck." I screwed.  
"What?" Max asked.  
"That lad. Fucker. He looks nice."   
"…ok."

The man lift his head…and time paused.  
He had a pair of familiar eyes I'd never forget. Yet I was sure I'd never talked to him, or met.

Part 5 sheer glory  
Oh my lord.  
I looked at that girl and it was her sitting in the middle of park in the centre of London. Is her. I could even tell by the bruise of her neck. But she already dead and that's should be the end of story.  
My heartbeats raced.

She looked so innocent. And the way she looked at me was almost like love.  
I couldn't but smile.  
She turned his heads, there was a man sitting next to her-- I couldn't believe that I'd ignored him for so long. That guy shrugged, keep eating.  
I couldn't keep walking.  
" Hi."  
" Hi back." She said, made a beautiful smile.  
I just gave up. So fate is a bitch, my friends. An old bitch.  
This was how I fall in love with Erika Rosinen.


End file.
